


Urgencia

by TabrisXX



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Boys In Love, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hot, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, TaiBani, Top Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Kotetsu es como un tigre salvaje y hambriento. Él simplemente no puede tener suficiente de su bello y joven novio Barnaby, quien está dispuesto a complacerlo como sea y donde sea.---Solo un drabble pwp sin demasiada consistencia.





	Urgencia

**Author's Note:**

> **¡¡¡Estoy tan feliz!!! La segunda temporada de "Tiger &Bunny" fue oficialmente confirmada este día (30/03/2019). Por esa razón, publicaré unos cuantos fics que tenía ahí guardados. Estoy sintiendo un gran entusiasmo de nuevo por mis bellas OTP de esta serie.**

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de terminar de quitarse toda la ropa. El deseo y la pasión les había ganado nuevamente y lo único que querían era llegar a casa cuanto antes para dar rienda suelta a los más bajos instintos y entregarse al placer carnal. Fue demasiado tiempo el que llevaron reprimiendo aquellos sentimientos mutuos que cuando finalmente decidieron sincerarse y sacarlos a la luz, estos explotaron con una fuerza desbordante.

Iban por los seis meses como pareja formal y su vida sexual era increíble, podían pasar uno o varios días enteros encerrados y haciendo el amor en cualquier rincón de la casa, el primero que pillaban disponible para ese efecto. Ambos estaban con su libido a tope y siempre con ganas de más, mucho más.

Era la primera relación que Kotetsu T. Kaburagi mantenía con otro hombre. Jamás imaginó que volvería a unir su vida con la de alguien más y mucho menos que esa persona sería el atractivo joven que tenía como compañero de trabajo. Tampoco creyó que a su edad disfrutaría tanto del sexo como lo hacía con Barnaby.

Por su parte, el rubio se sentía el más afortunado del mundo por haber sido el primero en la vida del guapo y maduro hombre, por el que se sintió brutalmente atraído desde que lo conoció y nunca más pudo quitarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Aaahhh...Bunny! -exclamó el mayor que estaba echado sobre su espalda en medio de la cama, retorciéndose y aferrando sus manos a las sábanas a medida que su pareja lo iba penetrando lenta y alevosamente-

—Ngh, Kotetsu... -gimoteaba el otro- ¿Duele? ¿Quieres que lo saque?

—¡No te atrevas! -su desesperación se vio reflejada en los ojos ambarinos del mayor, sabía que Barnaby podía ser bastante sádico en ocasiones y eso no hacía más que ponerlo a mil-

Las manos del rubio acariciaban el marcado torso de Tiger, mientras una de ellas bajaba cada vez tomando el miembro ajeno para comenzar a masturbarlo a medida que entraba más en él y daba pequeñas embestidas.

—Estoy completamente en ti ahora -el más joven sonrió al ver el adorable sonrojo en el rostro ajeno- Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga ahora? -preguntó mientras su mano desaceleraba un poco ritmo y lo tentaba con unos pequeños y sensuales movimientos pélvicos en círculos-

—Más...quiero más -exclamó Kotetsu con voz ronca y suplicante- ¡Por favor, Bunny!

—¿Más qué?

—¡Fóllame más! -gritó finalmente perdiendo todo el pudor-

El rubio quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras por lo que le fue imposible contenerse ya, le excitaba demasiado cuando el mayor se veía superado por la lujuria y le decía ese tipo de cosas.

Barnaby comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberse quitado la ropa para poder tener mayor contacto con la piel de su pareja aunque a Kotetsu no le dio tiempo de liberarse de su pantalón por completo, ya que todavía lo traía puesto en una de sus piernas.

—¡¡¡Aaahhhh!!! -el mayor echó la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto su pareja reanudó las embestidas, sujetándolo esta vez por las caderas mientras entraba y salía de él con rapidez-

Cuando el rubio condujo de nueva cuenta una de sus manos para estimular la erección de su querido Tiger, éste no pudo seguirlo resistiendo más y empezó a venirse ni bien sintió el contacto de los dedos ajenos sobre su falo.

—Mmm...ngh... -jadeó Bunny y volvió a sonreír al ver todo lo que provocaba en el cuerpo ese sensual hombre que amaba tanto, sin cesar aquellas penetraciones que todavía hacían vibrar al mayor-

—¿Será que podría hacer que te vengas de nuevo?

—¡Dios! Dame un respiro.

—¡¡¡Aaahhhh!!! -el rubio lanzó un sonoro gemido en cuanto su orgasmo se liberó por completo, inundando así el interior de su pareja, era como si el cuerpo de Kotetsu lo estuviera exprimiendo al máximo hasta que dejara en él todos sus fluidos-

Quedaron un momento allí, intentando recuperar el aliento y normalizar sus respiraciones. Barnaby veía con ternura al hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo, pensando lo dichoso que era de compartir su vida con él.

—Bunny... -murmuró el mayor, enseñándole una sonrisa cargada de picardía-

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó-

—Estoy listo para seguir.

—¿Quieres cambiar de posición? -propuso el más joven aunque ni siquiera había salido del cuerpo ajeno aún-

—Está bien -en cuanto el castaño despegó su espalda del colchón e intentó componerse, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su novio manera afectuosa-

Bunny se sintió conmovido con ese gesto y lo correspondió para luego besarlo con ternura y suavidad. Permanecieron abrazados por unos cuantos segundos antes de proseguir con sus fogosas sesiones sexuales. Era esa dosis justa de pasión y dulzura, un perfecto balance que hacía tan especial a esa relación.

**FIN**


End file.
